


All Wound Up

by Soobiebear



Category: Megadeth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobiebear/pseuds/Soobiebear
Summary: I keep finding old fics hidden on flash drives.  I think this dates from Early 2017 on Rockfic.





	All Wound Up

“Junior?” Dave screeched. “Jubie?” His elbows rested on the tile of the bathroom sink while he waited for any noise in the dressing room. Usually no one gave him any time to himself and now when he needed help he was utterly alone. Typical.

Carefully he dropped to his knees, grabbing his jeans and searching for his phone in the pockets. He managed to quickly send a text asking for David to come back to the dressing room. He texted again, adding a please and trying to be more polite than he had in years past. He got a simple ‘K’ in response and waited, climbing his way back upright and starting to feel the burn of embarrassment.

He was not going to the hospital for this. No fucking way.

*****************************

The dressing room door opened and shut, David calling out into the boomy space.

“In the toilet,” he called out again, shifting his weight on his feet and ready to be humiliated.

Booted feet tread heavily on the crappy carpet, Dave could hear David getting closer with each step. “What’s up man? I got your text but... Woah.”

David had frozen in the doorway, eyes round at the sight in front of him.

Dave swung his head toward Junior, face as red as his hair had once been. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.” He licked his lips nervously. “I need help.”

“Dude,” David held up his hands and backed away slightly. “I can’t help you.”

“No no no no, wait. I don’t want to go to the ER.” Dave pulled his hair out of his face and dropped it over his other shoulder. It was enough of a plea to get Junior’s caring side activated and get him to not run away.

He watched impatiently as Junior sized up the situation. “I think Kiko would be more suited to help.”

“I don’t want him to know.” Dave shifted again on his feet. What was discomfort now would surely turn into pain if he let things go through showtime. “I got,” he paused, mostly out of mortification. “I got kegel eggs stuck and I can’t get ‘em out.”

Junior frowned and then tried to cover up his smirk. “You don’t have kegels, Dave.”

“They’re supposed to make me tighter. Look, are you gonna help or not?”

After getting his laugh in at Dave’s predicament, the smile fell away from Junior’s face. “Just take a laxative and shit them out.”

“They’re up too far.” Dave squirmed again, just wanting the damned things out. “Fuck, I don’t want to go to the hospital.” He was already embarrassed enough after admitting to Junior what he’d done and being seen like this. To have to explain to a dozen strangers what he’d done and to postpone the show on top of it... He’d rather die.

Junior pushed off from the doorway and circled around Dave’s ass, looking at the situation. “You just... put it in with your finger, right?”

Dave nodded, slowly dying as the burn ate up his face. “Just pull it out, not like you’ve not had your fingers up there before.”

A hand landed on the small of Dave’s back. “That was a long time ago.” Twenty years give or take a few, but who was counting? The skin was still warm under Junior’s hand, and Dave still had the same birthmark on the left cheek.

“Just fucking get it out of me!” His situation was too much, and bent over the restroom sink left him little room for modesty. His anger washed away, knowing Junior was the only one sparing him from a trip to the emergency room. “Please, David, help me.”

David ran his hand over Dave’s cheeks, kneeling down and pulling slightly to view the crinkled hole. Nothing looked unusual, no surprise there. “I uhh, I need some lube.” 

“Top drawer of the wardrobe unit, small shaving bag.” Junior left him without a word. Dave heard him digging around in the wardrobe case, the drawer above his own. Most of the stuff in there was bland, except for in the travel bag. He knew David well enough to know he wouldn’t comment even if he refused to ever touch the bag again.

He was squinting as he walked, trying to read the stickers Kiko put on the small bottle with a labelmaker. Dave rolled his eyes in resignation, ready for a cheap jab at his expense. David only set the bottle on the counter before kneeling behind Dave again.

“Gonna be cold,” Junior warned him. 

Dave grunted. Niceties were left for more social times and not for a problem solving episode. Dave tensed up. Junior had big bass player fingers, to match his big feet, to match his big...

“Fuck me, that’s cold.” Junior used his free hand to hold Dave still as he bucked against the cold lube. 

“I warned you.” Junior’s finger rested against Dave’s hole, letting him get used to the sensation. “This might hurt a bit.” He doubted it, given Dave’s track record on chastity. He pushed against the pucker before Dave could suck in a breath. Served him right if it was uncomfortable, sticking things so far up his ass they got stuck. Maybe he’d find Dave’s head while he was up here. “Spread your legs a bit.” Junior pushed at a thigh as Dave shuffled on the counter. This was not the view he imagined for the day.

“Did you find it?” Dave tried to bend around and watch what Junior was doing. He gave up when his neck complained, opting to keep his head down and pray Junior would hurry the fuck up. He got a finger mostly in and reached for more lube. Damn, this thing was way up there. Maybe it was time to call in a doctor.

Junior carefully slid his finger out and dribbled some more lube on it. “Not yet. It’s up pretty far.” With his nose inches from Dave’s sagging testicles and a finger up his ass, Junior reflected on the absurdity of his life. This certainly wasn’t what he imagined rock and roll to be when he was fifteen.

“Quit fucking around and get it out of me.”

David’s nail caught the edge of something hard. “Hang on,” he said as he twisted his finger. He managed to trap it against the wall of Dave’s lower colon, coaxing it downwards slowly. Dave jumped every time Junior made a grab for the egg, causing it to slip back into place.

“Stop doing that,” Dave finally hissed, each time Junior’s finger twitched over his prostate sent an electric shock flashing through him.

“Well, stop jumping around, you’re making me lose my grip.”

David twisted his finger again and tried from the other side, nailing Dave’s prostate with the egg as he tried to drag it down.

Junior paused, Dave’s jumps turning into trusts against the counter with each push of the egg. “Are you hard?”

Dave only hid his face in his hair. As if the day couldn’t get any worse.

“You’re getting off on this. I don’t believe you.” Junior shook his head in disbelief, making a harsh grab at the egg only to have it slip away again.

“The one time you manage to find my prostate. Congratulations.”

David spanked him and it echoed though the tiled room. “Just hold still so I can get it.”

With gritted teeth Dave lowered his head again. Junior set his shoulder against the back of Dave’s thigh and knuckles pushed against his rear. Dave felt the shuddering slide of the egg over his prostate and down his wall, David finally managing to sweep the offending bit of metal out of Dave’s body.

“That’s it?” Junior set the retrieved egg on the counter. It looked far smaller than he had imagined.

Dave straightened himself slightly, taking the pressure off his swollen dick. “No.” The idea of laying himself out for David again had a nostalgic fondness to it. “There’s another one.” Dave rubbed at his lower back, as if that would massage the other egg farther down.

David’s jaw dropped. “Fuck me,” he whispered before closing his eyes and saying a silent prayer. “How many things have you stuck up your ass?” A level glare cut off the loaded question. “You know, never mind. Just bend over again so I can get this over with.”

He was less gentle this time, bordering on rough. Dave spread his thighs and rode through all the sweeps across his prostate as Junior searched for the egg. He squeezed, trying to push it further down. “Fuck, Dave, it’s really stuck,” Dave could almost see his brow furrowed and lips pressed together tightly.

“Just two fingers, just get it out.” He bit his lip when a second finger slid in beside and David scissored them, stretching him. It wouldn’t do to moan. David repeated motions that worked on the first egg, pushing it with the edge of his finger and dragging it down, all right over Dave’s prostate. 

“Fuck, Junior, stop...” Stop fucking around he wanted to say. Maybe leaving the egg in wouldn’t be such a bad thing if it meant more time spent spearing his gland in failed attempts.

“No, I got it, I think I got the edge of it.” Junior pushed up harder, fingers twisting and pushing and stretching Dave’s hole. The egg bumped against his prostate again and Dave sank onto Junior’s fingers, giving him the extra quarter inch he needed.

“There we go.” Junior dropped the egg next to it’s mate and backed away from Dave’s ass. “Anything else?”

Dave stretched his back and turned, sitting on the edge of the sink. “No. That’s it.” His cock strained against his belly, David caught an eyeful before he quickly looked away. “Don’t let this be weird now, ok? Thanks for helping me.”

“You’re... aah...” David held his lubed hand awkwardly, wanting to use the sink but not willing to ask Dave to move. “You’re welcome.” His hand was curled up slightly and was hanging in the middle of the air.

Dave looked down at himself and raised his eyebrows. “Good thing you brought the lube in.” He chuckled and reached for the bottle. “You staying?” he asked causally as he poured a few drops on his cock head.

David looked struck, like no one had propositioned him in years. “I gotta go,” his eyes quickly swept over Dave’s lap and darted away. “Get ready, you know, warm up.” Still, he didn’t move. “Aaahm,” he paused as Dave started to stroke himself. “I really got to get going.”

“Alright,” Dave spread the lube along his length and dropped a hand down to fondle his balls. “I’ll be out in five minutes.” 

“Yeah, umm...” David’s eyes tried to look everywhere but at Dave’s cock. “Okay,” he bolted from the room when his legs remembered how to work. Dave sniggered to himself, giving his cock a good hard squeeze.

“Hey, Dave.” Kiko stopped at the doorway, smiling when he saw Dave jerking off. He sat on the sink beside Dave, dropping a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “Junior ran out, is everything ok?”

Dave shrugged. “Guess so.”

Kiko smiled wickedly. “Need help?”

“Oh yeah.” Dave leaned back and let Kiko sneak his hand over, those talented fingers wrapping around his cock. At least him and Kiko would have fun tonight, and maybe Junior after he got over being all wound up.


End file.
